No ones afraid of Lee
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: Yes! My first fanfic! How awsome is that? Anyway back to the story! What happens when Lee can't scare anyone? How will he react? What will he do about it? And why is he shreiking like a little Girl!


No ones afraid of Lee

Gaara and Lee were sitting on the couch in the living room of lee's apartment. They were watching a movie and Lee ate all the chips. Gaara's stomach growled.

"Lee. Get me my chip's."

"What! Why do I have to get um?"

Gaara looked over at Lee angrily. He began to speak.

"Because I have the power to crush you with my sand. And you don't."

"One bag of chips, coming up!"

Lee ran into the kitchen as fast as he could looking everywhere for the stupid bag of chips. Now was the perfect time to put his plan into place. This is not going to end well… HeeHee!

Lee crouched down and slowly crawled into the living room. When he reached the couch he slowly stood up and was about to yell when…

"Hi Lee."

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Lee ran around the room shrieking like a girl and then tripped on a rug. What a surprise. Anyway like I was saying Lee stood up in anger and looked at Gaara and spoke.

"How come I didn't scare you!"

"Because Lee, no one's afraid of you."

Lee stood up with a look of shock on his face. Why he is shocked I am not sure but never you mind about that. I think that he will eventually understand that he's not scary at all.

"I am so scary! I've got scary coming out of my ears! And I'll prove it to! You'll see! You'll all see!"

"What ever you say Lee."

Lee stomped out the door and onto the road. He walked down the street until he saw Tamari. He stopped and ran behind a tree right before Tamari looked his way. He again slowly crawled up behind Tamari and was about to scare her when…

"Hi Lee"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And once again Lee runs around in circles shrieking like a little girl and hits a tree. Tamari laughs so hard she falls to the ground. Lee stands up with bright red cheeks.

"How did you know I was back there?" Lee said angrily.

"Because you're about as quiet as glass falling on the ground."

"No!"

"Yes!" Tamari yelled back at Lee. Lee ran away screaming again. Why can't he just accept the fact that he is very annoying and deal with it. Well back to the story. Anyway Lee got tired of running and decided he was far enough away from Tamari that she couldn't hurt him. What a wimp… lol!

_'Why isn't anyone afraid of me darn it?"_

Lee eventually saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench with Naruto, Sakura, and Chogi and came up and sat down next to him.

"Hi Lee." Shikamaru said with out even looking at Lee.

"Hi Shikamaru. I'm depressed."

"Why?"

"Because no one is afraid of me. Not even a little bit."

"Your face scares people!" came a voice in front of them. Now who could that be?... Wink Wink

"Oh hello Bobby." Said Lee in so much anger he barley moved.

"Hi Cassie!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi people. Hey what's up with Lee?"

"He's depressed."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because he freakin feels like it! Gosh!" Jessica said half laughing.

"No seriously why?" Cassie repeated also half laughing at Jessica's quick joke.

"Because he thinks no one's afraid of him." Sakura said. Bobby looked up with an evil look on his face and opened his mouth.

"You will say nothing!" Kim said angrily pointing at Bobby. "Lee its ok if no one is afraid of you. You can do lots of things that we can't do… Or just don't have the guts to do."

"Oh I know one! But I need Gui sensei. I'll be right back." Lee ran away looking in every direction until he was out of sight. But they didn't look that hard.

A few minutes later Gui and Lee came back and everyone screamed. I bet you can't guess what they did now can. Well……

"LEE!" Jessica screamed shielding her eyes. "Put some pants on Please! Gosh!"

"Oh geez not again!" Yelled Jessica.

"Ah can you fell the youth Lee?"

"I can Gui sensei! Yes I can!"

**LOL that was the funniest story I have ever written! That's the only story I've ever written… Oh well I'll live. Thanks for reading my story I've got more on the way! I'd like to thank Jessica for being funny and being in my art class and being in this story. Same thing with my other friend Kimi-sensei. Read their stories there good! The names are Jesshiku-chan and Kimi-sensei!**

**-PeekabooCassieChan **


End file.
